Sinister Revenge
by SilkFedora
Summary: About a man who is trying to get revenge for his father's death.


Chain enveloped the cold, pale skin of the King of the Wicked, the Lord of the Dark, the Master of the planet Pluto

Chain enveloped the cold, pale skin of the King of the Wicked, the Lord of the Dark, the Master of Pluto. He stood firm in the center of a small, stone room. His rock-hard build being braced for impact as a goliath hammer collided with his body like two planets in collision.

His expression remained grave and his body twitched before the next enormous weapon made a collision with him. He trembled severally but he stood his ground with great control and effort. As the third and final weapon thrust against him he clenched his fists and pounded the wall, forcing him to feel his own aggression. He bent his arms in and forward, flexing every muscle he could. He tensed himself and with one dark, graceful move the heavy chains, layered on his body, exploded off. The pieces were so rigid and were expounded with such tremendous force that they all remained imbedded in the walls around him.

His arms, legs, and chest were imprinted with short, red marks that resembled stitching. His midsection was protected with tight, black shorts that came to his mid-thigh. His body trembled as he began his first few steps towards the door. Footstep by footstep he made it out the door until he reached another room.

This room with dimly lit with a single, black taper candle supported on a golden candlestick standing on a desk at the end of the room. A bed frame made of bones supported a single mattress filled with soft, foreign material in the corner of the room.

He groped in the dark for his cloak, which formed around him from the shadows. He reached for the hood to situate it over his head but a hand stopped his. The soft, slender, cold fingers gripped around his collar and pulled the cloak down off his shoulders. The fingers made their way across his back, feeling the impressions of the chain.

"Sinister, who did this?" asked the soft, faint voice to whom the fingers belonged.

"I did." was his cold, distant reply.

Her eyes welded up with faint tears and she bit her lip and continued. "I wish you didn't have to face him."

"I have no alternative opinion. He possesses my honor. I must regain it if I want to continue my reign."

"But what if…what if you...what if something happens to you?" she questioned with concern.

"Well, that won't happen, will it, Klepsindon?" he barked.

"But Zeus…he's a powerful individual and-"

"I said it won't happen! I can't let my reign fall into the hands of my heir! He's incapable of ruling anything! He's weak, futile, and he lacks strength in all aspects!" he screamed throwing the candle across the room. The room went dark and two red eyes appeared in the doorway.

Sinister's red eyes flared and the candle was replaced back onto the table, again lighting the room. Klepsindon nodded and the red eyed boy stepped in. His black robe was dripping in silver blood, making a trail from the door to his father's feet, where he kneeled.

"Vater, indulgeo mich. Ich sapio was ich operor nicht."

"Is this all you have taught him, Klepsindon? Pluto tongue? He has no other strength!"

"Indulgeo mich, Vater."

Sinister kicked him hard in the head knocking the boy to the ground and then commanded, "Get up!"

The boy trembled to his feet and bowed his head low, staring at the silver puddle he had formed.

"Did you get the information I asked for?" Sinister snapped.

"Yes, Father. Zeus isn't suspecting anything. He thinks you've backed down and won't attack his planet. He suspects you've given up."

"Good. At least you're useful for something, boy. I have more training to do before tomorrow." And Sinister took his leave.

"What happened?" Klepsindon asked.

"Do you think he accepted my apology for bleeding on his floor?" he chuckled, and then coughed up a little more.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you to the infirmary. Maybe if we can get you better by tomorrow you can go with your father. Learn from his battle with Zeus."

"Will I ever live up to his expectations?" he asked.

She sighed. "No one will. But I'm sure you'll be very powerful when you're older. One day you'll be able to beat your father and show him your true power. For now, just stay out of his way."

"Yes, mother."


End file.
